Toy Soldiers
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: Chanterelle 'Chanty' Lestrange starts at Hogwarts after transferring from The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She catches the eye of Sirius Black, resident bad-boy and poster boy for Gryffindor. S.Black/OC, B.Lestrange/R.Black, N.Black /L.Malfoy
1. Prologue

**Toy Soldiers**

Summary: Chanterelle 'Chanty' Lestrange starts at Hogwarts after transferring from The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She catches the eye of Sirius Black, resident bad-boy and poster boy for Gryffindor. /OC, ,

Prologue

_A.N: This has been changed a bit. The Black family, aka Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda, are Lestrange by birth. And all the main death eaters (Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Regulus) all go to school with Sirius and the Marauders._

His long thin finger pointed at the black mark against the wall, his name written beneath it. Images flashed through his head as he remembered the day his mother blacked out the image, ashamed of her son. His head lowered and he turned back to Harry.

"My mother did that the day I ran away," he said quietly, eyeing his Godson. Harry's brow furrowed.

"Where did you go?"

His breathe hitched in his throat. Could he tell his Godson he'd ran away to a Death eater's, not knowing what she would become? Could he reveal why his mother had disowned him in the first place? No, Harry didn't need to know, nor would he. He could lie and Harry would believe him.

"Your… your dad's." he paused, taking in the boys reaction; James's signature cocky smile appeared on his only son's face. "I was always welcome at the Potter's."

As Harry was pulled from the room by his friends, the older man watched after him. Harry didn't need to know that his Godfather had loved, once. Once upon a time, when he was so innocent and the world seemed to revolve around her…

She had been the most gifted witch of her age, overtaking everyone in their year magic wise. She'd been beautiful, smart, funny, talented, but also shy and withdrawn. She spent pretty much all of her time in the library, which is where he'd first met her properly. But he'd noticed her that day as she'd been welcomed to the school. Bellatrix and Narcissa had hated her for some reason, maybe because she'd been different. He didn't think so… she'd been something special… but then she'd turned into something unimaginable…


	2. Sorting

Chapter One: Sorting

_Great__ Hall-__ Marauders forth year- late September 1974_

Sirius Black, one of the four Marauders who sat on the Gryffindor table with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, flopped down into his seat and leaned back on his haunches. His jaw and lower neck were lined with red and pink lip marks and James couldn't help but poke them. Sirius looked at his best friend and James raised an eyebrow.

"Where did those marks come from?"

"And where have you been?" Remus added, leaning over the table, making sure his tie didn't fall into his morning pumpkin juice. Peter sat beside him, quietly playing with his food.

Sirius smirked. "Let's just say Andromeda Lestrange couldn't keep her hands off me."

James, Remus and Peter looked over Sirius' shoulder at the Slytherin table, searching for Andromeda Lestrange, the middle girl of the Lestrange sisters. Bellatrix snarled and turned back to Regulus, Sirius's brother and continued her conversation; Narcissa didn't even bother looking up as she subtly held Lucius Malfoy's hand under the table; Andromeda was nowhere to be found.

Over the loud speaker as the three boys looked back came Professor McGonagall's voice; "Could all students please report to the Great Hall. All Students to the Great Hall."

James turned to Sirius.

"What's going on?"

Sirius shrugged and turned to face the teacher's tables as Professor Dumbledore stepped from the back room, his tall, grey wizard's hat flopping to the side, his beard hanging down loosely over his grey robes. Behind him was a girl, about the same age as they were. She had pretty blonde hair, pulled back in a Spanish curl, pale skin and sparkling grey eyes, which seemed to happen only due to the light flooding through the windows behind them. She had a cute button nose dotted with freckles and she wore a set of blue silk robes, the uniform for the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. In her arms were stacks of fourth year wizarding books. On top of them was something Sirius knew far too well; the Sorting Hat.

"Students," Dumbledore said once all the students and faculty had arrived. "As you all know, our sister school in the south, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, is one of the finest schools for young witches and wizards in the world. It is, of course, very rare that one of her students decides to change from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts."

The headmaster stepped aside and the young girl beside him handed him the sorting hat and placed her books on the ground, sitting on a stool beside him. She pulled at her lip nervously, looking around at the students of Hogwarts as they stared up at her.

Bellatrix, from her place beside Regulus and Narcissa, yanked on Sirius and James' robes, trying to get their attention. They both turned and stared at her.

"You two would like her," she hissed, grinning evilly. Sirius stared at her for a second, as if willing her to continue. "She's a blood traitor, just like both of you."

James went to hit her but Lily Evans, fellow Gryffindor and James' on-again-off-again girlfriend, pulled his arm down.

The two boys looked back at the girl and she instantly caught Sirius's eye. She was pretty, but she looked far too much like Bellatrix.

Dumbledore bent down and whispered something in her ear and she nodded, placing the tip of her wand against her jaw, amplifying her voice.

"My name is Chanterelle Lestrange-" Sirius's breathe hitched and he hit his head against the table "- and I'm a fourth year from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." She looked at Dumbledore and he winked behind his half-moon glasses, placing the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Miss Lestrange has decided to continue her magical education under a different atmosphere. I hope you all help me in making her welcome here. She will now be sorted into a house and I want all fourth year students of that house to make her feel welcome."

The Sorting Hat twitched and a mouth and eye holes appeared between its worn leather folds. Chanterelle shifted uncomfortably in her seat and waited for the inevitable verdict.

"Talent, charm and grace," the voice of the Hat said specifically to her. "There's a certain elegance there that I can only identify with Bellatrix Lestrange." Chanterelle bit her lip, closing her eyes. The Hat must have sensed this because it started to laugh. "Shyness and the differences between your twin and yourself cannot hide your thirst to prove yourself. Better be…" there was a pause before: "Slytherin!"

Chanterelle bit her lip as Dumbledore removed the hat and she stood, picking up her books and following McGonagall down the row between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Bellatrix grinned manically as her twin walked past, glaring at her. Chanterelle lowered her head and followed the head of Gryffindor out of the Great Hall and to the Dungeons.

"She's cute," Remus said from his seat beside Peter.

"Too bad she's Slytherin," Sirius said, his usual cocky smirk plastered to his face. Lily scowled at him as his three friends snickered. "I'd tap that."

"Yeah," James said, grinning like a fool, "over the head with a hammer."

The four friends laughed as Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius's eyes, however, travelled to the stairway to the dungeon. She didn't seem quite as loony as Bellatrix and she was more reserved and withdrawn then Narcissa. Andromeda was much more outgoing then the both of them, so Chanterelle was definitely not like her. For some unknown reason, Sirius wanted to know what she was like…

He wanted to know her.


	3. Defence Against The Dark Arts

Chapter Two: Defense against the Dark Arts

_A.N: To be honest, I have no idea who taught defense against the dark arts when Sirius and James were at school so if you can tell me that would be nice. Also, I am well aware that I stole this chapter's lesson from Prisoner of Azkaban, please don't troll me. Enjoy! ExI_

The next day, Sirius was awoken by James thumping him with a pillow. The slightly older boy threw his pillow at him and then put it over his head, trying to go back to sleep.

"Padfoot, wake up!" James said, whacking him again. "We're gonna be late for breakfast if you don't hurry up."

Hearing James leave the room, Sirius sat up and looked at the door. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness slowly, like someone had shone the tip of their wand right in his face. He rubbed his eyes and yanked the covers from him, turning in his place and flopping down so his shaggy black hair touched the ground. With one arm holding him upside-down and making sure he didn't fall onto his head, he yanked his trunk out from under the bed, flipping it open. On top of his clothes was a bit of parchment, completely blank. Sirius knew better though.

After he got dressed, he stuffed the Marauder's map into his robes and raced off to meet his friends.

After breakfast, James, Sirius and Remus hurried up the stairs and through the corridors towards Defense against the dark arts. Peter had to see Madam Pomfry, the school's nurse, about something that had been bothering him. When they reached the class room, pretty much the entire fourth year were there, grouped together. Loud rumbling could be heard over the hushed whispers of the students. The three Gryffindor boys pushed their way to the front, stopping beside Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. At the front of the classroom was a wardrobe and it shook violently every few seconds; something was inside it, and it wasn't very happy.

Professor Quirill, the Defense against the dark arts teacher, stepped from his office and pointed at the wardrobe with his wand. It stopped shaking for a second as the students sat down.

"Today," the professor started, "we will be learning how to repel a Boggart. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

The class was silent for a minute before a hand poked itself in the air. Quirill looked over the crowd to the blonde girl in the Slytherin robes; Chanterelle.

"Yes, Miss Lestrange?"

She bit her lip for a minute before looking him in the eye. "Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like. They're shape shifters. They take the form of whatever a person fears the most."

Quirill nodded. "Well done, Miss Lestrange. Ten points to Slytherin."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as Quirill lectured, getting his class to repeat the incantation used to repel a Boggart. James nudged him in the stomach with his elbow and the older boy looked at him.

"What do you fear the most?" the black haired boy said to his friend. Sirius considered this for a second before his smart-ass grin appeared on his face.

"Dying a virgin."

Both boys snickered before professor Quirill stood in front of them, staring with his arms over his chest. They gulped and the professor gripped Sirius's shoulder, steering him towards the wardrobe containing the Boggart.

"Think of something funny, Mr. Black, and then say 'Ridiculus' to get rid of the Boggart. Understand?" Sirius nodded and Quirill stepped away. He flicked his wand and the wardrobe opened.

To Sirius' surprise, his mother stepped out, her face as stern and narrow as it always was. Her black wand slipped from her pocket and she raised it. She mouthed 'Blood traitor' before Sirius smirked, pulling his wand from his pocket and crying 'RIDUCULUS!'

A bright flash of yellow and green sparks flew from his wand and the Boggart changed from his mother to a jack in the box with his mother's head instead of Jack's. The whole crowd burst out laughing and Quirill nodded his head.

"Well done, Sirius." He looked around for someone who hadn't tried it and noticed Chanterelle huddled away in the corner, avoiding everyone. "Miss Lestrange, would you like a turn?"

Chanterelle looked up, startled that someone had actually taken notice of her, and rose from her chair, wandering over to her teacher.

The Boggart turned from the Jack in the Box to Bellatrix, her evil sneer on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and circled her sister. "You're worthless, Chanty; worthless. You're nothing without me."

"I am so," Chanterelle replied, her voice low. The class watched as she raised her head, eyeing her Boggart. "I'm more then you'll ever be, Bella, and that's a promise." She raised her wand and pointed it square between Bellatrix's eyes. The Boggart stared at her before she said 'Ridiculus.'

The smell of smoke drifted through the air as Bella-Bogart's hair caught fire. She noticed this and ran around the room screaming. The whole class roared with approval, except for Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius. Even Bellatrix's boyfriend, Regulus, was laughing. He'd catch hell for that, but it was far too funny not to laugh at. James nudged Chanterelle in the ribs and smiled at her. "Glad someone finally had the guts to do it."

Chanterelle smiled and looked up, only to catch the eye of Sirius as he winked at her, approval written all over his face. She quickly looked away as Quirill dismissed the class, disappearing before anyone noticed.


	4. Dinner

Chapter Three: Dinner

Chanty stepped towards the door of the Great Hall a little hesitantly. She wasn't used to this; all these people in one place for dinner. Usually at school they had dinner outside under actual stars, not a ceiling that's bewitched to look like the night sky. It didn't help that Bellatrix and Narcissa gave her the greasy eye every time she walked past. She chewed her lip as she slunk further into the shadows of the giant door that lead to the hall. She was about to turn around and head back to her dorm when she bumped into Severus Snape, a fellow Slytherin. And right behind Severus was Professor Horace Slughorn, the potions master. She gulped and Slughorn gave her an odd look.

"Miss Lestrange?" he said, clapping a hand on Severus' shoulder and ushering the boy into the hall. The black haired Slytherin boy gave her a sympathetic smile before heading into the hall. Slughorn then returned his gaze to Chanterelle. "Are you not joining us for Dinner, then?"

Chanterelle bit her lip and tugged on it so much it began to grow puffy and red. She ran her fingers through her silky blonde locks, shaking her head. Slughorn raised his eyebrow.

"What would you prefer? To eat alone in your dorm? I don't think so, it's against school rules." Chanty shrugged and held her Muggle Studies book closer to her chest. Slughorn's eyebrow rose again and he smiled, looking over at the staircase leading from the main part of the castle. Madam Pince, the school librarian, came walking down the stairs, her witch's robes curling around her legs as she walked. Slughorn smiled and called her over.

It took a moment but Slughorn returned to Chanty in front of the Great Hall with a smile on his face.

"Madam Pince has agreed, rather reluctantly in fact, to allow you to eat dinner in the library, just this once." Chanty's eyes widened as Slughorn gently nudged her towards the slightly-miffed Librarian.

~X~

Sirius had snuck down from the dorm just after the feast had started, making him late and thus locking him out of the great hall, which gave him time to find Chanty. For some reason, when he'd seen her boggart he had known instantly that she wasn't at all like her sisters. Hell, she _feared_ Bellatrix, and was frowned upon by Narcissa. He hadn't seen Andromeda's reaction to her yet but he figured she'd be okay.

In his hand was the Marauder's map, a complete guide to Hogwarts with every secret passage way marked. Most of the school was in the Great Hall for dinner, their footprints showing on the map. James, Remus and Peter were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Lily, probably chugging down pumpkin juice as they went. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius were sitting at the Slytherin table while Regulus, Sirius's brother, was in the Slytherin common room, sick with stomach flu. As he scanned the map, he simultaneously avoided teachers and Filch, the school janitor, and his cat, Mrs. Norris. He eventually found Chanterelle's footprints pacing back and forth at the back of the library, Madam Pince's not too far from them. He grinned to himself; this would be easier then he thought.

He smiled a smug smirk as he tapped his wand against the map and whispered 'Mischief Managed.' The ink disappeared and left a blank piece of parchment behind. Sirius then proceeded to step into the library, barely missing Madam Pince as she swept past. He slipped to the back row and pulled a book from the shelf, spying Chanterelle's blonde head leant over a book with a half-eaten bran muffin in her mouth. He grinned as the girl turned the page of her book. He poked his wand through the gap in the bookshelf and mouthed 'Windgadrium Leviosa'; her book lifted into the air and danced there for a few seconds as Sirius encircled the shelf, coming to a stop on the other side so he was now in plain view a few feet from the startled Slytherin. Chanterelle jumped when she saw the dark haired boy standing in the shadows of the bookshelf.

"We haven't been formally introduced," Sirius said suavely, taking her book and putting his finger in the pages she'd been reading so she wouldn't flip out if he closed it; lord knew Lily did when James took her book. "Sirius Black III." He winked and flicked his wand at the book. A small red ribbon curled from the end and slipped into the pages of her book. He closed it and handed it back to her. "But I generally just go by Sirius."

Chanterelle smiled softly and took her book, holding it close to her. "Chanterelle Lestrange, but everyone just calls me Chanty." Sirius smiled and sat down on the sofa across from her, curling up on his side.

"Pleasure to meet you Chanty," he said, grinning like a dork. She smiled a little bigger as the wall she'd built around herself to keep people out began to shift and fall.

~X~

"So where did Chanterelle, as a name, come from?" Sirius asked, long into their conversation. Chanty shrugged and coiled her hair into a pony-tail then pulled it back, showing off the black tattoos on her neck. This picked Sirius' curiosity; she was under the Muggle age for tattoos, and they looked like Muggle ink. She smiled slightly.

"I personally think my mother hates me because Chanterelle is a type of mushroom found in the marshes of North America. Or it could be the Latin-American name, Exotic Temptress," she said with a giggle. Sirius laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. Unbeknownst to him, that action caused a small flutter inside Chanterelle's stomach. She curled further into herself and cuddled her knees, hiding the red flush in her cheeks. Sirius noticed though, and a smug grin spread across his face.

"How did you know I was in here?" she asked, purposefully changing the subject away from her family.

Sirius smirked and tapped the side of his nose, identifying how he knew, as a secret. She smiled and leaned on her hand, her eyes growing heavy.

They kept talking like that for hours, dragging into the early morning hours. The light from the sun soon began to poke through the massive windows and spread through the library like wildfire. Sirius jerked up from looking at his companion and looked out the window, watching the sun peak over the mountains. He bit his lip as Chanterelle looked over to the window, her eyes practically bugging from her head. She looked to Sirius who laughed.

"Holy crap!" she said, gathering her books. Sirius watched her and picked up her parchment when she dropped it, handing it back to her and heading for the library entrance.

"Chanty, stop," he said as they got to the door. She did and turned to face him. He smirked and pulled a cloak from his rucksack. She stepped back when the silky cloak fell in front of Sirius and his body disappeared. He had an invisibility cloak!

"Where did you get that?" she asked, running her hand over it. It felt like water against her fingers. Sirius smirked and curled the cloak around them, making them both invisible.

"Pinched it from James' trunk after he left for dinner."

Chanty giggled softly as Sirius led her from the room and to the dungeons, leaving her just before the entry portrait to the Slytherin Common room. He promised to meet her for breakfast before returning to the dorm himself to get a two hour nap in before having to start the day all over again.


	5. Pet Peeves

Chapter Four: Pet Peeves

Chanterelle met Sirius at the entrance to the dungeons the next morning, her eyes still dark from lack of sleep. He himself was dead tired but he convinced her he could run on less than four hours sleep. Not true of course, but he'd go up to the hospital wing and get an energy draft from Madam Pomfry to fix that. She didn't need to know he was a compulsive liar, only about minor things like sleep and eating, but still.

Sirius grinned as Chanterelle yawned loudly, holding her arms, making her look incredibly cute. He took her hand and led her across the entrance hall to the Great Hall, where James and Remus were waiting for them. Well, they weren't really waiting for them; James had his wand pointed at Severus Snape, Chanterelle's only friend at Hogwarts while Remus watched on from the sidelines. Severus himself was spinning around in circles trying to put out a small fire on the back of his robes. Chanty dropped her Care of Magical Creatures book and dashed over, tackling him to the ground and pulling her wand from her pocket. Without her saying a word, a small burst of water spurted from the tip of her Elm wand, putting out the fire on Severus's robes. He looked at her and nodded with a silent thank you, taking her hand as she pulled him to his feet.

Sirius attempted to stifle his laughter behind Chanterelle's book that he'd retrieved but Chanty noticed; she came storming back across the hall towards him, Bellatrix's signature glare on her face. It was the first time he'd seen the look on the younger sister's face and he hoped it would be the last. She grabbed her book and stormed off towards the main doors, heading off towards the Forbidden Forrest.

~X~

Chanterelle didn't return for breakfast or Charms. In fact, Sirius didn't even see her at lunch; she'd disappeared completely. He asked her sister Andromeda if she knew where she'd gotten to but she didn't know, so he went hunting for her later on, just after lunch. He was accompanied on his search for the missing Lestrange by Remus, James and Peter, who of course had questions as to why he had such a vested interest in her whereabouts.

Sirius didn't answer any of them.

It wasn't until an hour before curfew that he saw her entering the main hall through the dungeons. Her hair was in loose blonde strands pulled free from its usual pony-tail. She held her books close to her chest as she bobbed her head back and forth, seemingly avoiding something. It was then that he noticed Peeves, the castle's mischievous poltergeist. Peeves was much worse than James when he got on a role; he dropped chandeliers on students as they passed by, he liked to pull the tail of Mrs. Norris, and draw random and provocative sayings on the walls of the bathrooms. He liked to torment Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who inhabited the girl's bathroom on the second floor, so much so that she flooded the second floor. He wasn't very nice to the students, and now he was annoying Chanterelle; perfect.

Sirius reached her at the main staircase just as Peeves tripped her. The slightly older boy caught her by the arm and caught every one of her books as they fell too. She looked at him just as he pulled his wand from his pocket, aiming it at the annoying spirit.

"Leave Chanty alone, Peeves," he growled, helping Chanty stand while he aimed his wand. Peeves grinned.

"Wotcher, Blacky. You got yourself a girlfriend." He cackled and flew around their heads in massive circles, singing as he went. Sirius rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, muttering 'Expelliarmus' as he went. Peeves shot into the air like a rocket then screamed, floating through a wall as fast as he could. Sirius smirked and turned back to Chanty who looked at him with a thankful smile, but angry eyes; she was clearly miffed at something.

"Chanty-"

"Why did you laugh at Severus?" she asked, her tone low as she took her books from him and fixed her hair. Sirius raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she cared. Snape had no friends, or so it seemed, and he hadn't since coming to Hogwarts. Both James and Sirius figured Lily was just being nice, but they'd come to Hogwarts together so there might be something else there; both boys chose to ignore this and still torment the Slytherin boy, simply because it was funny.

"Because it's fun."

Chanty gave Sirius such a dirty look that he shrank back a little.

"How would you like it if someone did that to you? Picked on you every day just because it's fun?"

Sirius had to stop for a second there; Lucius, Narcissa, Regulus and Bellatrix picked on him almost every day, just because he was a Black and wasn't in Slytherin like the rest of his family. Now that he thought about it, he was exactly like Regulus, and that was a bad thing. His brother was a right nasty piece of work sometimes.

Sirius nodded and looked at Chanty.

"I'm sorry. I won't pick on him anymore, but there's no promising that James won't. He does it because Snape has a crush on Lily."

Chanty giggled at this and Sirius grinned; that was easy. Maybe she wasn't that stubborn. Easily wound up, sure, but not as stubborn as Bellatrix.

"Ha, made you laugh I'm off the hook." He grinned and poked her in the shoulder. She gave him another dirty look then grinned back. A blonde, wayward curl fell from Chanty's pristine pony-tail and into her eyes. This, no matter how minor it was, made her look very scruffy so he tucked it behind her ear. This sent a spark through Chanterelle that she'd never felt before, like lightning through her veins. She let out a tiny gasp then looked at Sirius, smiling slightly. Sirius returned the smile and turned slightly, his hand whisked to the side, offering for her to go first. She started for the main staircase as they both headed for the library to study until bed.

From the shadows of the dungeon entrance, a Slytherin girl with a messy mop of black hair stepped forth. Bellatrix watched closely as her sister, her fraternal twin sister, walked away with a Gryffindor of all people. A sick smile appeared on the older Lestrange's face as she turned towards the front doors and headed outside to the Owlry.

Mama Lestrange would not be happy when she heard about this.


End file.
